After The Storm
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Modern day AU- Enjolras, an ambitious FBI agent's next assignment is to arrest the Thenardiers and send their children to a foster home. He goes to their house to find their oldest child, Eponine unconscious. What happens when he takes her to hospital and gets to know her better?
1. Chapter 1

Enjolras stopped his black car and quickly opened the door and ran out of his car into the house of the Thenardiers.

He loved his job as an FBI agent; it meant that he got to help people. Most people considered it weird for a 20 year old to be a FBI agent, but he didn't care about what other people thought. His parents had wanted him to follow in their footsteps and become a lawyer, but Enjolras had absolutely no interest in becoming a lawyer. It was too boring and he wanted to do something that involved more action. Enjolras had only become a FBI agent a month ago and this was his first action case.

This case was particularly important, the Thenardier couple were abusing their five children and the FBI had just received an urgent phone call from their second eldest daughter saying that their parents were drunk and they feared for their lives. Apparently they were armed with AK-47'S, how they got their filthy hands on those, Enjolras didn't know.

As soon as they got the phone call, they rushed over to the Thenardier house, planning to arrest the Thenardier couple and take their children away to a foster home. Hopefully one where the children could be together, but their main priority was dealing with their parents and taking the children to safety.

Enjolras raised his gun and jogged over to the beaten down door of the house, walking inside without a moment's hesitation.

When he walked into the house, Enjolras knew that something was wrong with this house. Something was different than most houses. There was a certain air around the house that just wasn't right. Other people might have thought that all houses that the FBI went to for work would be creepy, but this house was so odd, it couldn't usually have been like that.

Enjolras hesitantly walked up the creaky stairs and began to hear quiet sobbing coming from one of the rooms. "Hello?" he called, lowering his gun and letting his guard down due to the pathetic sobbing noise. "Who's there?" he asked, following the noise to one of the rooms which he assumed was a bedroom.

He opened the door to confirm that is was a bedroom and saw a girl who looked about 16 kneeling on the ground along with three boys –one looking no more than 13, the other two twins who looked about 9- kneeling down beside her, the four children all crying.

The girl had long dark red hair and striking green eyes that were brimmed with tears. The oldest boy had a mop of long curly blonde hair, much like Enjolras' and bright blue eyes that also looked exactly like Enjolras'. _ He looked like he could be Enjolras' little brother. _He couldn't help the small smile that escaped his lips despite the circumstances. He quickly wiped the smile from his face and looked and the twins. The twins had curly mouse brown hair and amber coloured eyes. They were exactly identical apart from the fact that one of them was slightly frecklier than the other.

_For family, they sure did look very different._

One of the twins turned his head to look at Enjolras, but apart from that they were too absorbed in staring at whatever it was that there were staring at to notice the ambitious FBI agent entering their room.

"Who are you?" the twin asked him, causing the others to look at him questioningly.

"I'm Enjolras," Enjolras introduced slowly, "I'm with the FBI. I… We a… got your call."

"You're a little bit late!" the girl exclaimed, standing up angrily to reveal a mess of dark brown hair, Enjolras squinted to try to see it better.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, panicking wildly. _Where was their sister? Who's hair was it? Why were they crying? _Enjolras had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew the answer to those questions. He prayed that he was wrong. "What happened?"

"Our sister," the girl managed to make out, once again breaking into sobs, then collapsing onto the ground before Enjolras could catch her. He flinched at the girl's fall and the thumping noise that she made when she hit the ground.

"What happened to your sister?" Enjolras asked, breathing heavily with worry.

"Our parents," the oldest boy choked out, standing up the reveal the pale face of a girl who looked about 18.

_Their sister…_

The boy gave his brothers a slight kick, motioning for them to get up. They listened to their older brother and got up, so Enjolras kneeled down beside the girl, holding her small pale, freezing hand in his own, trying desperately to bring warmth to it, but to no avail.

"She needs to go to the hospital," Enjolras said, trying to appear calm as to not worry the children more than they already were. He quickly checked the girl's pulse and heard a quiet beating noise. "Come with me," he instructed, picking up both their sisters, who were both alarmingly light, "I have got to tell my associates about this, but you need to come with me to make sure that nothing happens. When we get to them, you need to tell us all your story. Is that okay?" he asked without turning to look at them and walking down the stairs quickly.

"Yes," one of twins whispered quietly, following Enjolras down the stairs.

* * *

"Please! It's important, she could die, you need to phone an ambulance NOW," Enjolras said, trying to convince everybody to phone an ambulance for the two girls and maybe for their three brothers to get a check-up due to their cuts.

"Later Enjolras, you're just a rookie and we've been at the FBI for far longer than you so just leave it to us," Thomas, one of the men who have been working here for over 10 years said.

"Thomas it's important, I'm calling the ambulance now and I don't care if it gets me fired. I'm phoning the ambulance and then when we get to the hospital the boys can visit their sisters for a short while and then they can tell us what happened. Is that clear?" Enjolras asked, now completely filled with rage. He then took out his phone, stalked off and dialled 911.

_Was this really what the FBI was like?_

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"I need an ambulance. Now," Enjolras replied, his heart beating dangerously fast.

"What address, sir?" the voice asked.

"Uh…" Enjolras racked his brain for the memory of the address, "13 Minette Street!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering, "in Patron Road."

"Ok we will send an ambulance now," the woman replied, "what has happened?"

"Two girls are unconscious. Please hurry, I'll explain the rest when you arrive," Enjolras requested frantically. The woman hung up.

"Come on," Enjolras said to the three boys, "we're going to go and see your sister."

* * *

**A/N**

So….. What did ya think? Four stories at once… I feel so sorry for any of my followers, but AU'S are AWESOME! Who's with me!? *Cricket sounds*

Ok then… please review! I'll probably continue this, but it depends on the feedback, I'm really excited for this story, but if no one likes it I don't think I'll bother as I already have three stories that I'm in the middle of writing.

Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys soon! I love you all, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the response to the first chapter! And thank you so much to everybody who reviewed. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

"Is our sister going to die?" the oldest boy asked as they all sat in the ambulance nervously waiting to get to the hospital.

Enjolras looked at the young boy, looking at the cold tears lingering on his cheeks. Their sister might die, but how could Enjolras tell him that? "No," he replied uncertainly, "no, she won't die. The nice people at the hospital will help her, I promise."

"But how do you know?" the boy asked, staring at Enjolras with wide, doubtful eyes. He looked so much like Enjolras that it was almost disturbing.

"What's your name?" Enjolras asked simply instead of answering the boy's question.

"Gavroche…" the boy replied, sounding extremely confused.

"Well Gavroche, there's no proof at all to prove that your sister- Eponine, right?-" Gavroche nodded. "Will be okay. But is she a bad person?" Gavroche shook his head. "Has she ever done anything bad?"

"Yes, but only when father made her," Gavroche replied, whimpering slightly at the memory.

"Then she hasn't done anything bad intentionally," Enjolras stated, "and god would never let anyone as young as her who has never done anything bad by her own choice die." Enjolras smiled at the young boy, feeling extremely proud of himself for the little speech of his.

"There is no god," Gavroche stated simply.

"What? Do not say such things Gavroche," Enjolras said, shocked at the young boy's words.

"But if there is a god, why would he let us all suffer so much? Why would he allow our parents to be so evil? Surely if there is a god, he is evil," Gavroche said with darkness in his eyes.

Enjolras was dumbfounded, he wasn't a particularly religious person, but hearing someone has young as Gavroche say something like that just… struck him. He had no reply though, for once, Enjolras Amarth was speechless.

"Your sister will be fine," is all that Enjolras could reply with.

"But what if she's not?" Gavroche asked.

"She will be," Enjolras replied hesitantly.

"But if she's not?" Gavroche asked again, choking on the last word.

"If she isn't, then you will be just fine," Enjolras replied.

"How?" Gavroche asked, "we would get sent to foster homes, wouldn't we?"

"Well…" Enjolras ran a hand through his blonde curls, "yes, but you would be fine."

"But we would be separated," Gavroche pointed out sadly.

"How old are you?" Enjolras asked. Gavroche was definitely young, but the way he talked and argued he could be as old as Enjolras.

"I'm twelve," Gavroche replied, sticking his chin high up in the air, "see? I'm old so now you can stop treating me like such a baby!"

"Twelve isn't old," Enjolras replied and once the words left his mouth, he mentally slapped himself.

Gavroche glared fiercely at him. "Twelve _is _old!" he stood up, trying to look intimidating, "I bet I could beat you in a fight, blondie!"

"You're blonde too…" Enjolras replied quietly, not wanting to say anything else that could start an argument with the stubborn little boy.

Gavroche wrinkled up his nose, "touché." He then grinned widely at Enjolras.

"It looks like we're here…" Enjolras pointed out as the ambulance drove to the hospital.

"That was quick," one of the twins observed.

"Well, it has to be," the other twin said.

"What are your names?" Enjolras asked the twins, wanting to stop thinking of them simply as 'the twins'.

"I'm Henry," introduced the particularly freckly twin.

"And I'm Luke!" the less freckly twin introduced excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Henry and Luke," Enjolras chuckled as he helped them and Gavroche out from the ambulance. He noted how their sister solemnly stepped out and had stayed silent throughout the entire journey.

"What's your sister called?" Enjolras asked Gavroche in a whisper.

Gavroche narrowed his eyes and wrinkled up his nose, "why?"

"Because I want to know all of your names," Enjolras replied.

"The one who is knocked out or whatever, Eponine. The grouchy one, Azelma," Luke interrupted, grinning from ear to ear.

Enjolras immediately decided that he liked these children. No matter how hard life was and no matter what crap the obstacles of life threw at them, they remained upbeat and cheerful.

The two twin's grabbed Enjolras' hands and tried to drag him to the hospital entrance. "Wait for just a minute, we've got to bring your brother and two sisters.

Enjolras brought the twin's back to the ambulance and watched as the paramedics carefully lifted Eponine's body from the ambulance and began to carry her towards the hospital.

Enjolras waited until he saw his black car park and Thomas come out of it and walk over to them.

"Let's go then," Thomas said simply, rudely pushing past Enjolras and towards the hospital building.

"Come on," Enjolras instructed, sighing slightly and following the paramedics into the hospital.

Gavroche hurriedly followed after them, Azelma sadly trailing behind.

"This is Eponine Thenardier," Enjolras heard the paramedic say when he stepped into the hospital. "We need her rushed to a room now. It is urgent."

"Okay, just carry her to this room," the receptionist ordered, handing him a slip of paper which presumably had the room number written on it. The receptionist then added quietly, but just loud enough for Enjolras to hear, "we'll sort out the rest later."

The two paramedics carried Eponine into the room –everybody else following closely behind- and gently laid her on the hospital bed, then leaving hurriedly presumably to sort out whatever it was that the receptionist meant.

The three boys all immediately ran over to Eponine. Henry jumped onto the bed, trying to stand on it until Azelma lifts him down, muttering angrily about how heavy he was.

"What's wrong Zelma?" Henry asked grumpily, "I just wanted to have some fun."

"By jumping on our sister?" Azelma asked angrily.

Henry chose not to answer and instead stayed silent, grabbing Eponine's hand and squeezing it lightly. Enjolras caught the ghost of a smile forming on Azelma's lips as she watched her little brother.

Thomas sat on one of the many red plastic chairs and asked Azelma to tell him and Enjolras what had happened.

Azelma, usually silent, took a deep breath and began to recount what had happened.

"Well… we used to be extremely rich, as we owned a very successful inn… and our parents conned the customers, sometimes involving Eponine. There was also some girl… Cosette, she was called, but we always called her the lark. Cosette's mother had begged my parents to let her stay with us, my parents accepted gladly, taking a huge profit with the money that her mother sent us for Cosette. We were awful to her… even me and Eponine. We all treated her as a slave. Eponine and I used to try to be friends with her, but we were told off and told that we were too important to talk to her, we were told that she was scum and we started to believe it so treated her like scum." Azelma wiped her eyes quickly before continuing.

"But when Eponine was about eight, Gav was about two, the twins weren't born and I was about six, a man came and took Cosette away. I don't know who the man was or why he took Cosette away and I've never seen either since. My parents made the man pay to take Cosette away, he paid $1700 dollars for her! None of us could believe it, we had thought we struck gold. But my parents grew cocky –especially father- and soon all of the money that we had received for Cosette –and most of our other money- was all spent. We became poor and that's when things started to get bad." Azelma looked up at the two men then put her head down and looked at her lap again.

"We became poor just two years after we got the money. Our parents were still spending more money than we had, mainly on alcohol. They got drunk and grumpy. When they were angry they would take their anger out on us, usually by hitting us. One night, just one year after we became poor, our parents forgot to use… protection… and the twins were born." Azelma choked on the last words.

"But this night was worse than usual," Thomas finished for her.

Azelma shook her head vigorously, "no, no it wasn't."

"Then why haven't the authorities been alerted about this sooner?" Enjolras asked, already enthralled in the story of the brave children.

"Me and Eponine have tried to tell them before, but our parents…" Azelma explained, trailing off.

"I understand," Enjolras nodded, "but please explain what happened this time."

"Tonight father was at a business meeting, his order was refused and… he wasn't happy," Gavroche said. "He came home from work and the twins were asleep, Azelma was reading, Eponine was drawing and I was just sitting in the living room. So father came after me first… I screamed and Eponine immediately came to help me. Father wasn't pleased and he… he took off his belt and started to hit her with it. I screamed but he… he wouldn't stop. He was mad, there was a rage in his eyes and he wasn't human. I swear he couldn't have been human at that moment."

Azelma stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at the twelve year old's description of their father.

"I ran upstairs and got Azelma to phone you guys… after she phoned we came downstairs but it was too late. Our father was gone and mother was still at work, Eponine was unconscious. We carried her upstairs to my room and you came very quickly after," Gavroche finished his story, frowning at the memory. "It was my fault. She got knocked unconscious because she took the beating for me."

"Gav…" Azelma said, "it wasn't your fault. It was father's."

"Thank you Azelma and Gavroche," Thomas thanked, "it was very helpful and I am sorry for everything that you have suffered. Enjolras and I have got to go back to work now and report everything that has happened to our boss, but you'll see plenty more of us, so don't worry. Enjolras will be back in an hour to take you to your temporary new home. Bye kids," he said nonchalantly, exiting the room.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Luke asked Enjolras sadly.

"I am, but only for a little while. I'll be back before you know it, which gives you just enough time to see your sister and take in what's happened," Enjolras told him, offering him a small smile.

"Bye Enjolras," Gavroche said, waving bye to the FBI agent.

"Bye Enjy," the twins say simultaneously, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye," Enjolras said, leaving the room.

As soon as Enjolras left, the smiling stopped and the tears began.

* * *

**A/N**

Confession: I already have the next chapter written. I was planning on making this and the next chapter the one chapter, but I decided that it might be too lengthy so I separated them. I'll post the next chapter once this one gets at LEAST five reviews. MWA HA HA!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about how long it took to post! I didn't notice how many reviews I had gotten until I actually bothered to look. Anyway, there's a new poll on my profile, so please vote!

* * *

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair, extremely fed up with the arguing of all of his co-workers.

"But where will they stay?" Thomas demanded.

"In a foster home, obviously," their boss, Wayne Rigsby answered.

"No," Enjolras argued, speaking for the first time since he had entered the building. All heads turned to look at him, each person giving him an odd look, as if saying _what do you think you're doing? _Enjolras cleared his throat nervously. "They deserve better than a foster home, they're scared of going to a foster home."

"You got a better idea, genius?" Rigsby asked, attempting to stare the young agent down.

"Find another family member for them to stay with," Enjolras answered quickly, having thought this all through while he drove over.

"A family member," Rigsby repeated, releasing a loud, boisterous laugh. Enjolras looked at him, confused. Rigsby just laughed even more and brought out several files. "Their uncle, in jail for rape. Their aunt, in rehab. Their grandfather, released from jail five years ago; his crime: murder. Their godparents…"

"Stop," Enjolras demanded, burning with rage at his boss' rudeness and non-respect of people's privacy. "There must be some sane people in their family."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and Matthew, another one of the agents there, rudely shoved Enjolras to the side saying, "leave this to the professionals, rookie."

"They can stay with me," Enjolras said, taking heavy breaths in an attempt to control his rage.

"With you?" Thomas scoffed, "I've seen your apartment, it's a dump. And an apartment might be too small for four kids, five including the oldest one."

"Not in my apartment. In my parents' house," Enjolras replied smoothly, "it's practically a mansion and obviously it would only be temporary, but it would be helpful so it would get this issue out of the way for at least a little while until we find a suitable place for them to stay."

"Would your parents be okay with this?" Rigsby questioned.

"Yes, let me just say that… my parents owe me a favour," Enjolras replied, smirking at the memory.

"I can't believe I'm permitting this, but okay rookie. First, go to the hospital to get them –obviously- then take them to get their things, then take them to your parents' house or whatever," Rigsby said.

Enjolras turned his back to leave, but Rigsby stopped him by gripping his shoulder, "I've got to say, you get very involved in your work," he commented.

"I try," Enjolras said with a slight bitterness, before striding out from the building and over to his car.

Once in the car, Enjolras turned on the radio to a talk show station. All of his friends hated it, calling it incredibly dull and boring, but Enjolras found it extremely interesting, though at times it could be quite dull.

* * *

"You're back!" Luke exclaimed once he saw Enjolras enter the hospital room.

"I'm back," Enjolras stated, giving the young boy a small smile.

Azelma turned her head to look at Enjolras and to Enjolras' discomfort, began to stare at him, blinking rapidly.

Henry quickly got up from his seat and ran over to Enjolras, copying his twin. "Where are we going to stay?" he asked curiously, staring up at Enjolras with his wide amber eyes.

"With me," Enjolras replied, once again running a hand through his curly blonde hair. "Only for a little while, but you'll be staying in my parents' house until we can find a permanent, suitable place for you to stay in. I'll be moving back with my parents for as long as you'll be staying there so you won't be stuck being alone with them."

Azelma got up from her seat beside Eponine's bed, still staring at Enjolras. She walked over to Enjolras and stared up at him. "Live with _you? _I'm 17, which means that I am legally old enough to live on my own and take care of my brothers. Why do you want us to live with you anyway?" she lowered her voice, "is there something that you're not telling us?" her dark green eyes were filled with pure rage.

Enjolras looked at the twins who were both thoroughly confused and wrinkling up their noses in confusion. Against his better judgement, Enjolras roughly grabbed Azelma's arm and pulled her outside the room and shut the door behind him.

"No, I'm not. I'm giving you this offer because I care and I feel sorry for you," Enjolras started to say, but then mentally slapped himself after saying the last five words.

"_You feel sorry for us," _Azelma repeated, filled with deadly rage. "We don't need your pity! We aren't a charity case to make you feel god about yourself when you're done helping us. If you seriously want to help, then arrest our parents! Other than that, just piss off!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" a nurse with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked, cautiously approaching the arguing pair.

"No, no there's no problem," Azelma said, smiling sweetly at the nurse.

"If you say so…" the nurse said hesitantly, "just… tell me if you need anything," she said, walking away from them slowly.

"Please Azelma," Enjolras begged once the nurse had left completely, "at least for a little while and I promise that I can arrange for you to have a say in where you and your family will stay. And we won't send you anywhere unless you agree. Please."

Azelma let out a exasperated sigh of defeat, "fine… fine."

Enjolras smiled widely at his victory, "come on then, we should go back in."

Azelma smiled genuinely at him and followed him into the room.

"Enjolras!" Gavroche shouted, sprinting over to him. "Is it true? Are we going to live with you?"

"For a little while, yes," Enjolras answered, chuckling at the young boy's wide smile.

"Really?" Gavroche asked excitedly.

"Really," Azelma confirmed, letting out a small giggle.

"Yay!" Henry and Luke chorused happily.

Enjolras walked over to the hospital bed and for the first time, actually looked at the unconscious girl. It was slightly creepy looking at her, as her eyes were wide open but seemed to be empty. She had messy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that seemed like clear glass and perfect pink lips. Enjolras would admit that she was pretty.

"Why are you staring at my sister?" Gavroche asks curiously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I, uh…" Enjolras stuttered, causing Azelma to erupt into laughter. "Are you guys ready to go?" Enjolras asked, changing the subject and running a hand through his hair as he so often did.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"Aye!"

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the short chapter, but as I told you in the last one it's the shorter half of a full chapter. Thanks for all of the kind reviews so far and keep reviewing! Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I will update or I will start to end at super annoying cliffhangers as often as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! First of all, I'm really sorry to anyone who thought that this was an update instead of an annoying A/N. Anyway, I'm going to Scotland for a week (for the second time this year) and won't be able to update, but since I love you guys and I'm embarrassingly bad at updating, I will PM anybody a chapter preview for the next chapter, just ask for it in either PM or in a review. It's just a short preview, but it's all I've written so far. I'm leaving on Monday so if you ask for the preview as soon as you can that would be awesome. Okay guys, thanks for your patience (and just so you know, I have drama planned soon!) and I'll update as soon as I can and hopefully talk to as many of you as possible with a chapter preview before Monday! Bye for now xxx


	5. Chapter 5

*First of all, please go to my profile and vote on my poll, thanks*

Sorry for the long wait! But I'm quite proud of this chapter, so please review with what you think once you read it. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Azelma visibly gaped as she sat in the front seat of the car and the house of Enjolras' parents came into view. The walks of the house were made from bricks and were neatly painted a pure white, although a huge portion of the house was clear glass and you could clearly see inside to see something even more marvellous than the outside of the house. From what Azelma could see, she saw a white plush sofa, a white furry rug placed over a cream carpeted floor with a fireplace with a marble surrounding.

The garden was just as incredibly magnificent as the rest of the house, with neatly trimmed bright green grass that almost looked fake. There was a white stone water fountain with perfect blue water gushing from it.

Azelma partially hated them. _Why could they live in such a nice house and lead a life of luxury? It wasn't fair. _

"It's so big," Henry gaped, earning a slap from Gavroche.

"Shut it, Hen," Gavroche scolded, "you sound stupid."

"I told you not to call me Hen," Henry whined, "Enjy, Gavroche called me Hen!" he squealed in complaint.

Enjolras looked at the arguing pair through the inside rear-view mirror. "Gavroche, no calling Henry Hen, Hen- Henry I mean- no squealing," Enjolras awkwardly and hesitantly scolded the bickering pair, causing Azelma to let out a bark of laughter.

"Monsieur Enjolras, you shall never control my brothers," Azelma chuckled, "except possibly Luke."

"Ya can't control me neither!" Luke exclaimed in protest, crossing his arms over his chest.

Enjolras chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the young boy, but didn't reply to the small boy's outburst. He parked his car outside of his parents' house and got out from the car, sending a nervous glance at the direction of the mansion. _What would his parents think about this? They could easily send them all away… If they did, where would the poor children go? They had nowhere to go and had no family presides each other. _Enjolras would admit that he pitied the children, but Azelma was wrong in thinking that was his reason for helping them. He was helping them because he cared, he genuinely cared.

Azelma got out from the car, bossily ordering her younger brothers to copy her and get out from the car. The boys ignored her and rudely crossed their arms over their chests in unison, not saying a word to her. Azelma raised a questioning eyebrow and gave them a pointed look, which made them immediately unbuckle their seatbelts and dash out from the car.

Azelma allowed herself to give a tiny small, proud of how easily she could get her brothers to do what she wanted.

The four Thenardiers jogged behind Enjolras, barely keeping up with his fast strides. "Wait up Enjy!" Luke called, almost tripping over the untied laces of his worn out sneakers.

Enjolras turned around to face them and frowned slightly when he saw that they were all about a mile behind him and Luke's untied laces. "Can't you tie your laces?" he asked, having learnt how to tie his laces when he was only four.

"No, my mama and papa never taught me," he answered, "but Eponine taught Henry how to. She tried to teach me but I wasn't no good," he said, "can you tie them?"

"Okay," Enjolras replied, quickly walked over to the young boy and tying his laces. "Now come on."

Luke quickly stood up and grabbed Enjolras' wrist so to not be behind the rest of them.

Once at the door, Enjolras hesitantly knocked on his parents' door.

There was a quick answer.

"Enjolras?"

"Hello mother."

His mother's first reaction to him was undoubtedly shock, but she soon threw her arms around him, telling him how much she had missed him.

Christele Armath was a kindly old lady with blonde hair that she never bothered to dye so had many grey sections in it and was gradually turning more grey than blonde. She had the same piercing blue eyes as Enjolras and had only a few wrinkles. She looked very much like Enjolras and looked quite young for her age.

"I've missed you too," was Enjolras' curt reply.

Christele smile warmly at her son and looked over his shoulder to see Azelma, Gavroche and the twins awkwardly standing behind Enjolras looking at the pair's awkward reunion. "And who are these little darlings?" she asked with her ever present smile.

"About that, could I speak to you and father about them?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course son," his mother replied in a quiet whisper, "perhaps one of the maids could entertain them while we chat."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you," Enjolras thanked, offering his mother a small smile which was something that he rarely gave out.

"It's no problem darling, now come in and bring your friends with you," she instructed, nodding at the four Thenardiers.

The Thenardiers hesitantly stood still and looked at Enjolras questionably, so he gave them a small nod of encouragement before following his mother into the house.

Once they were all in the huge hall of the house Christele fetched one of the maids who brought the four Thenardiers into a separate room, offering them drinks and snacks.

Enjolras walked into one of the many living rooms in the house and sat down on one of the black leather sofas. "You wait here," his mother said kindly, "I'll get your father."

Enjolras nodded and patiently waited on the sofa until, a few minutes later, Christele entered with his father, Adrian.

Adrian Enjolras was, in short, a foul man. He had the same blonde hair as Enjolras which was –to his wife's envy- still entirely blonde with not one grey hair on it. He had almost the exact same eyes as Enjolras. In fact, he looked so much like his son that he looked as if he were Enjolras from the future. However, you can _never _judge someone from appearance as the two were as different as possible.

Adrian was a stone cold lawyer whose only true passion was for his work, not even his wife who most people found it impossible not to love.

_Once, a long long time ago, when both Adrian and Christele were in their early twenties, Christele had a string of admirers that seemed to go on forever- as did Adrian… but for… different reasons. Once, when Adrian was a truly passionate man, he… fought off Christele's boyfriend so that he could date her. Christele found it extremely romantic and fought that the horrible man was only there once, that Adrian was really a brilliant man._

_She was wrong._

_The horrible man never did make another appearance, not until after they were married. And of course, Christele could never leave him, not after she had Enjolras. _

"Hello Adrian," Enjolras greeted curtly.

"Hello Enjolras," Adrian replied, walking into the room and sitting on one of the sofas somewhat cautiously.

"So sweetie," Christele said, sitting down beside her husband and trying to stop the tense feeling throughout the room. "What is it that you need?"

"Well…" Enjolras begun awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say, "you know those four kids?" Christele nodded, Adrian crossed his arms. "The girl is Azelma, the oldest boy is Gavroche and the twins are Henry and Luke," he said, feeling that he should introduce them. "Their older sister is currently in the hospital, unconscious due to injuries that their parents caused." He paused, making sure that they were taking everything in, then continued.

"We got an urgent call at work from Azelma, so we rushed over to their house. We found the parents to be gone and Eponine lying unconscious with the poor children surrounding her." he was telling the story as detailed as he could, hoping that they would feel sorry for the orphans and agree to take them in.

"They have informed us that their parents hitting them was a regular thing and they usually did worse, particularly to their eldest, Eponine."

"Get to the god-damned point, boy!" his father shouted.

Enjolras took a deep breath, containing his anger. _He was telling them a truly heart-breaking story and his father didn't even care._

Christele though, had wide eyes and was biting her nails slightly, muttering things like: "Those poor, poor children."

"The _point _is," Enjolras began, almost spitting the words at his father, "is that the children have nowhere to stay and I was wondering if they could stay here," he said, not showing how nervous he was.

_His father didn't care. So what if he said no? Where would they go? There was no room in his apartment, it was only a two person apartment. Where would they stay? What would become of the Thenardiers? _

"N-" Adrian begun to say, but stopped after he received a stern look from his wife.

"Come, Adrian, we can talk about it, okay?" Christele asked, staring at her husband with wide, pleading eyes. He sighed and followed her into the hall.

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief and thanked the heavens for his mother.

A few minutes later, the two entered the room again.

"Yes," Christele smiled widely as she entered the room, a frowning Adrian following her. "They can stay for as long as they need."

* * *

**A/N**

Did you like it? Please review! You guys are really great, but I just hate it when people read and don't review, it makes me feel like people don't like it enough to take three seconds to write what they think and it's really discouraging. So please review and I'm sorry for pretty much begging -it's sad, I know- Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can and please check out the poll on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

"I want THIS room!" Gavroche exclaimed excitedly, running into the fifth room that they had seen, which was also the fifth room that he had exclaimed that he wanted.

"That's what you said about the other four rooms," Azelma said, rolling her eyes at the thirteen year old.

"But this is the best so far!" he argued.

"You said that last time," his sister replied.

"But now it really is!" he shouted happily with wide eyes.

"Why don't you choose after you see all of the rooms," Enjolras reasoned, trying to resolve the pair's argument. "There is still three more rooms."

"How big _is _this house?" an astounded Azelma asked, who was gradually becoming more talkative, especially when arguing with her brothers. She seemed to enjoy arguments, whether it was her arguing or her cackling with laughter at someone else's argument.

"Well, it was a bit too much for me so I moved out. My parents like to show off their wealth, but my dream house is almost the exact opposite," Enjolras answered.

"What's your dream house?" Luke asked.

"What? Oh," Enjolras said, turning to face the young boy and chuckling. "I would like to live in a cottage in the country. Somewhere with a lot of land that is quite isolated, you know, away from everything… a place of peace."

When he snapped out of the image of his cottage, the first thing Enjolras heard was puking noises.

"That's awful!" Luke exclaimed, "it sounds so _BORING!" _

Enjolras laughed loudly. "Well I suppose the sanctuary and peace wouldn't appeal to you as much as it would me."

"But your only young, you're supposed to like getting drunk and dating girls," Henry said, butting in their conversation.

"Now you're describing my friends," Enjolras chuckled.

"Do _you _have a girlfriend?" Gavroche asked, who had now joined in with the conversation.

"Well, no, but—" Enjolras began to say, the sets of bright eyes staring at him making him nervous, which he found odd as he was used to talking in front of huge crowds of people so talking to a few kids should be easy.

"That's perfect!" the three exclaimed simultaneously. Enjolras raised an eyebrow and looked at them curiously. "You can date our sister!"

Azelma looked at them, blushing feverishly, "Boys, I don't think Enjolras would want to—"

"Not you!" Luke exclaimed, his tone showing disgust. "Eponine!"

Azelma looked down at her feet, "I know dimrods. I was joking."

"Um hum," Henry said disbelievingly.

"I don't think—" Enjolras started to say.

"Oh no! I just remembered…" Gavroche said sadly, "Eponine has a boyfriend. But he's TERRIBLE. He beats her, you know." After saying that, he pulled a face that suggested he was mentally slapping himself for telling the FBI agent that.

"Really? Why hasn't it been reported?" Enjolras asked. "What's her boyfriend called?"

"I aint supposed teh tell ya," Gavroche said nervously, glancing down at the feet with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Gavroche, you don't want this to happen to your sister again, do you? If you tell me who her boyfriend is I can arrest him and make sure he pays for hurting your sister," Enjolras said, his voice gentle.

"I don't wan' 'im teh 'urt ya," Gavroche replied.

"He won't, now please tell me Gavroche and if you have any information on your parents then that would be very useful for catching them," Enjolras told him.

"Parnasse e's called. Well, MONTparnasse really, but e'rybody calls 'im Parnasse so I pose that—"

"-Thank you Gavroche," Enjolras cut him off, "do you know his last name?"

"Nope," he said, putting emphasise on the 'p'. "But I 'ave pictures of 'im in the ol' house if yeh want," Gavroche offered.

"That would be great, thank you. You're really helping your sister," Enjolras thanked. "Now onto a lighter subject, do you want to see the other rooms?"

Gavroche and Azelma nodded enthusiastically while the twins ran ahead excitedly, full of energy from the pack of sweets that Enjolras had got them from their kitchen. They weren't used to sugar, so the tiniest bit made them go madly hyper.

Azelma chuckled at her two brothers and followed them, honestly trying her hardest to forgive them for embarrassing her, but in all honesty she just…. Couldn't at the moment. Admittedly, she may have had the tiniest crush on Enjolras. She didn't love him, no definitely not yet at least. he didn't know him enough to.

But he was _very _handsome, that was just a plain fact. He was also sweet, kind, great with her brothers, already helping her sister _so much. _She laughed at her thoughts. _A lot of men helped her sister. _Eponine had always been the pretty one, Azelma was just the sister. Although Azelma was never loved, she liked to dream. She loved stories, her favourite being the ones of knights or of gentlemen who fell in love with beautiful ladies and of course the lady would love them too and they would obviously live happily ever after. She liked to pretend that she was the fine lady that they fell in love with.

Azelma wasn't ugly though, no she was actually very pretty. She just paled in comparison to her sister, who ironically often complained about men's stares that apparently made her uncomfortable but Azelma would kill for. Azelma had had many boyfriends, but when they saw Eponine they were all a lost cause. They would go after Eponine and try to date her, but the stupid girl would of course refuse ever so politely. Then the men would protest more and Eponine would get angry and Azelma would never see her 'boyfriend' again.

XXX

An hour and several arguments later, everybody had chosen a room and Enjolras liked to think that they were all happy with where they had been put.

Azelma hadn't cared and had chosen last so that her brothers could choose first.

The twins wanted to share and there were only two rooms with more than one bed. Pne had two single beds, one had a bunk bed. Of course, there were arguments. Henry wanted the single beds, Luke wanted the bunk bed. Eventually they agreed for the bunk bed room as it was the bigger one.

Gavroche wanted a big room with a large window with a view from outside, where he could see people. Enjolras chose not to ask why. His decision took a lot longer as he had more to choose from.

Gavroche also wanted to choose a room for Eponine, which Enjolras thought was incredibly sweet, so he agreed. the young boy took more care in choosing his sister's room than his own. He even made a list of requirements and why there were required.

Window with great view- Eppy likes to sketch. Comfortable bed- She needs somewhere comfortable to rest after being in a coma. Sofa or a sofa-like chair- She might not want a bed all of the time. It can't be too fancy- Eppy won't want anything too posh. Easy access to the kitchen- Eppy likes to sneak chocolate when she thinks no one's watching. Close to my room- I'm amazing. Far from Zelma's room- They fight a lot and I need my beauty sleep (men like me need beauty sleep too). Not too close to Enjy's room. (No funny business allowed).

When Enjolras read the list, he laughed and then blushed wildly at the last requirement and was about to say something to him, but decided against it when he realised that he had no idea what to say to that. Oh how his friends would laugh if they saw that one there. Especially that fool Grantaire.

Eventually Gavroche had chosen a room for both him and Eponine which were right beside each other because in Gavroche's words 'So I can 'ear if you do any funny business'.

XXX

**A/N**

Ugh sorry I've been gone for so long, I was on holiday and when I got back I went through this annoying 'I don't wanna write!' phase which really, really annoyed me. So I'll try to update quickly, especially because I give you all such a long wait and then give you all a crappy filler chapter. So, I'm already this far in and there's still no E/E interaction, but I really like this story and don't want to rush anything, so Eponine is still in a coma and Azelma likes Enjy? So possibly this filler is the beginning of a little infatuation of Azelma's?

Poor Zelma, so unloved.

Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys all soon so please, please, please revew as it hel[s me update faster. (I have a few stores and tend to update the one with most reviews for the latest chapter quicker) which is currently usually my story 'Miserables High'. But I want to make it clear that im not saying 'review or I won't update' cause I don't do that anymore, it's just… dumb.

Bla, sorry I rant a lot especially after not updating for a while. So I'll just… stop.


	7. Chapter 7

A really quick update, yay!

* * *

Enjolras woke early that morning, as he usually did. At first he was confused about why he was in his old room in his parents' house, but he soon remembered the circumstances and groggily got out of his bed and went into their kitchen, which was a considerably small room as it was only used for preparing food and his parents _never _went into the kitchen, that was for the servants. Although the kitchen was small, the dining room was huge as they often had dinner parties, another thing that annoyed Enjolras.

He tiredly walked over to the counter and made himself coffee, which at times he honestly thought he couldn't live without. His friends called it an addiction, he called it simply liking the drink, to which his friends scoffed. He only had coffee a _few _times a day. He mentally made a list of all the times of day he always had a coffee, not including the extra times when he felt like having more coffee.

**When he first woke up- He needed coffee to wake up properly.**

** When he first got to work- Dealing with his colleagues was extremely tiring and he found that he needed more fuel to keep him going.**

** After Thomas' tenth sarcastic comment- Listening to that fool would tire anybody.**

** After whatever he was meant to do that day- what he had to do differed so the actual time he had the coffee also differed- He wanted to relax after working.**

** When he got back home- Again, to relax. **

**When he was staying up unnaturally late reading about different cases he had in work (he was meant to read about them in work, but his boss never complained about the extra work that he did). - He needed to stay awake, didn't he?**

Only six times a day, his friend Grantaire drunk far more than that when it came to alcohol, yet he was the worst for teasing him on his coffee obsession. _No, it wasn't an obsession, he simply enjoyed the drink. _God, he thought, that sounded like something Grantaire would say about his drinking problem. Though Enjolras knew it was something deeper than that, but Grantaire never was one to be open with feelings and Enjolras was never one to pry, also he had much more important matters than wondering what was wrong with the drunk.

As he sipped his coffee, he wondered what he would do today, it was a Saturday and his day off. Usually he would stay in his apartment and read… or would be out with his friends after being practically dragged out the door.

Well, with the kids he couldn't just read all day, so that was out. Maybe they could meet his friends… they were fine when they weren't drunk and they weren't usually drunk in the day-time, except Grantaire, who was rarely sober.

He finished his coffee slowly, then went up to his room and got dressed, unsure of whether or not to wake up the children. He didn't want them sleeping too long, but also didn't want to interrupt them. After he got dressed in literally the first clothes that he found he decided that it was best to wake them up, but let them have a lie-in because of the drama they had faced.

He went downstairs to one of the living rooms and turned on the television, putting on an episode of family guy that his friend Courfeyrac had recorded and demanded that he watch, telling him that he was missing out on the 'best show ever'. Enjolras had never watched it before, so he couldn't judge it, but in all honesty he thought that it sounded awful. _An animated show about a fat old man and his annoying family._ It sounded like a ruder version of the Simpsons….

* * *

After watching the episode, Enjolras decided that he would give it a chance and watch another episode, so he went to on demand and put on another episode.

When that ended, he decided to ask Courfeyrac for TV show recommendations more often.

He got up from the couch, turned the TV off and went upstairs to wake up the kids. First, he went to Gavroche's room, as that was the room closest to the stairs.

"What?" a voice asked, sounding not at all tired.

"You awake?"

"I'm talking, aren't I?"

Enjolras laughed. "Well get up."

"I'm up."

"Then get dressed."

"I'm dressed."

"What on earth are you doing then?"

"Nothing."

"Go wake up Azelma then."

"No! Azelma is terrifyin' in the mornin'!"

"Fine. Wake up the twins."

"Oki Doki."

Enjolras hesitantly walked to the door of Azelma's room and knocked three times.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"It's me," was the blonde's answer, wanting this to be over and done with as soon as possible.

There was a pause. "Enjolras?"

Enjolras nodded in response before realising that she couldn't see him. "Yeah, are you, um… dressed?" he asked.

"Only in my pyjamas," was the red-heads answer. "Don't come in."

"Okay," Enjolras replied, confused as to why he would want to go into her room. "I was wondering if you and your brothers wanted to, um.. meet a few of my friends for something to do," he suggested.

There was a long pause before her simple reply. "Ok."

"Great," Enjolras said and there was yet another pause. "Do you want to visit your sister today?"

This time, there was virtually no pause. "Yes. Yes… the boys would like that. They really miss her."

"Don't you?" Enjolras asked.

"In ways…" she replied, surprised as to why she was telling Enjolras this, but she couldn't stop. "I was always incredibly jealous of her, she was always pretty, talented.. loved… I suppose, without her around, I feel better about myself." She mentally slapped herself for telling him that, but was thankful that she didn't mention how she was glad that without Eponine, Enjolras might actually fall in love with _her _and not her sister.

Enjolras paused for an extremely long time, upset that the girl would think of herself that way, but unsure of what to say. "You're beautiful Azelma, don't think otherwise. I'm sure that your sister is great, but so are you," he comforted.

"Easy for you to say," Azelma replied, smirking. She cringed at how whiny she sounded, it was pathetic. "You're _perfect, _I bet _you've _never felt second-best. And you haven't met Eponine, all men love her." She then added something in a whisper that Enjolras could just about hear. "Yet she always picks men that are bad for her…"

"Azelma," he spoke into the door. "I am in no way perfect, but trust me, you're perfect just the way you are." _God I'm awful at this,_ he thought lamely. "I've got to check on Gavroche and the twins now, but I'll uh… see you… soon." He then quickly walked off, desperate to get away from the teenager.

As he walked down the hall, he almost ran right into Luke, who squealed in shock. "What are you doing, Enjolras?!"

"Sorry," was he his reply before rushing off again to make sure that everybody was ready.

* * *

About half an hour later they were all in the car, so Enjolras quickly texted Grantaire before starting to drive.

**Enjolras- Hey Taire.**

The reply was quick. ** Grantaire- Hey Apollo. **

Apollo was a nickname that Grantaire nearly always called Enjolras, but he despised it with a fiery passion. The nickname started one night when he was drunk (no surprise there) and had pointed out that Enjolras was like the Greek sun god Apollo after Combeferre starting a conversation on mythology.

**Enjolras- Don't call me that!**

**Grantaire- Fine, hey **_**ENJOLRAS.**_

**Enjolras- Are you at home?**

**Grantaire- Apollo, are you coming on to me? **

**Enjolras- As if that would ever happen.**

**Grantaire- Yeah, I'm home. Y do u want 2 kno?**

**Enjolras- I'm coming over with four kids. **

**Grantaire- Wtf Apollo…?**

Enjolras didn't reply, instead putting his phone in his pocket and starting to drive.

Once they were finally at the apartment block that Grantaire lived in they walked up to the door and tried the handle, which was locked. Enjolras cursed, but then remembered the high-tech intercom system this building had. He then pressed the intercom button, which promptly buzzed. Enjolras waited for about twenty seconds, and then pressed the button again. This time, the buzzing was soon followed by the sound of Grantaire's voice.

"Oh shit," his voice said, "I've forgotten to offer my pig to the god Apollo." There was then a mock gasp.

"Grantaire, open the door," Enjolras commanded coldly.

Gavroche, who had always watched as Enjolras texted the man, was shocked at how he treated his friend. _It didn't seem like a very healthy friendship, Grantaire appeared to worship Enjolras and Enjolras treated Grantaire like dirt. _

But he was shocked at Enjolras' rudeness a he didn't seem like a mean person.

Grantaire didn't reply to Enjolras, but when Enjolras tried to open the door, it was unlocked so the five of them walked into the building.

* * *

**A/N**

Lately I've realised that in order to make people review, you have to have something interesting for them to review about. I don't like this chapter much as it is very filler-y and it would have been loner, but I have to go out today and I just wanted to get it up ASASP. So, to help you all review I made a list of anything remotely interesting (and a lot of boring things)

_Enjolras likes Family guy! ….._

_Enjolras' freaky coffee addiction._

_Azelma being a little stupid. –you seemed to enjoy Azelma's insecurities last time, so I added more- that's gotta be review worthy!_

_How Enjolras is a dick to Grantaire- Sorry for making him so mean, but I've always really wanted to write one sided E/R `with Enjolras being awful to Grantaire, so I'm sneaking a bit in this story. (not much don't worry)._

_Enjolras' coffee timetable- that was fun to write. Pretty much the same as his coffee addiction, but ah well. _

So I should get at least five reviews!

**Warning- This writer is crazy and you should not listen to anything that she says. She does not **_**need **_**five reviews and will update as soon as possible no matter what. **


	8. Chapter 8

"So Apollo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Grantaire asked, appearing to not even notice the Thenardiers.

"I brought the kids to meet you for some unearthly reason," Enjolras replied, walking into the apartment with the children following close behind. "And don't call me Apollo."

"Kids?" Grantaire asked, blinking tiredly, "who's the lucky lady?" he asked, grinning widely.

"They're from work," Enjolras answered, sitting down on the couch beside Grantaire while the kids watched TV.

"Do tell," Grantaire pried, so Enjolras told him the whole story while Grantaire grabbed a new bottle of beer and began to drink. "Well that was a long story," he simply said after Enjolras finished telling him the story. Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Which is truly moving," Grantaire added quickly, skimming his eyes across the room to look at the kids. "What're you gonna do with them?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"I'm really not sure," Enjolras admitted. "I mean, their sister is in the hospital, unconscious and their parents are criminals who I'm still trying to arrest. What _can _I do?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well I _am _known to be the wise on of the group," Grantaire stated, to which Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you have a beer and then we can go and see their sister," he suggested, holding out a beer bottle.

"I don't drink, Taire," Enjolras snapped.

"Coffee?" Grantaire asked.

"Fine."

So after Enjolras finished his coffee, Grantaire turned the TV off. "What're ya doin' that for?" Gavroche asked angrily.

"We're going to see Eponine," Enjolras said quickly, which immediately calmed him down.

* * *

"I'm gonna see her first!" Henry cried once they were in the hospital and ran down the hall, until coming back after about ten seconds. "Uh.. Mr Enjolras, where is she?" he asked, causing Enjolras to chuckle.

"Just wait," he told him, "follow us."

"Fine," Henry huffed.

"I can't wait to tell her about you, Enjolras! It will be good to talk to her again. Will she come to your house too, Enjolras?" Luke asked.

"Course she will, stupid! She'll want to see us," Henry told him.

Enjolras and Grantaire exchanged a look.

"She won't be awake, will she?" Gavroche asked, noticing the look that the two men had shared and how Azelma was being even more silent than usual.

"No," Grantaire eventually answered after a long pause, seeing that Enjolras clearly wasn't going to answer. "She will wake soon, I promise," he added.

"Liar!" Luke cried. "Enjolras, tell him…" he begged, staring at him with wide amber eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke," Enjolras said quietly, "but if she woke the doctor would have phoned."

"You're just being stupid," Azelma snapped, speaking for the first time in hours. "She might never wake you know."

The boys began to sob, including Gavroche and before he could stop himself, Enjolras roared her name at the top of his voice. Then… there was silence. "I'm… sorry," Enjolras apologised awkwardly. The four Thenardiers stared at him fearfully, then, breaking the silence, Grantaire erupted into laughter. "Grantaire…" Enjolras said quietly.

"Can we please just go see Eponine?" Gavroche asked, staying close to Azelma.

"Okay," Enjolras answered, leading them to the door of the room Eponine was in. Enjolras had paid extra for her to get her own room, even though she would be asleep he knew that her siblings would want privacy when visiting.

"Henry!" he heard a female shout weakly, yet happily as he ran into the room. _It couldn't be… they would have called, _he told himself.

"It's her!" Luke shrieked before following his brother and running into the room, Gavroche right behind him. Azelma walked slowly into the room, not knowing what to think.

Enjolras and Grantaire remained outside, not knowing what to do but presuming that they would want to be alone.

"Why didn't they call?" Grantaire asked once all of the children were in the room.

"I have no idea," Enjolras stated, running a hand through his hair. "I really should complain about that, they could have seen her sooner… and after telling them that she wouldn't be awake."

"I really don't know Enjolras, but you shouldn't complain. You don't want to mess things up," Grantaire told him.

"I suppose you're right," Enjolras admitted, "I wonder if their sister will be okay with staying at my parents' house."

"It's a mansion, Apollo, I think she'll live with it," Grantaire laughed.

* * *

"Luke, Gavroche!" Eponine cried when her other two brothers ran into the room and embraced her tightly. She let out a small wince as they squeezed her stomach tightly.

"Sorry!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's okay, it's okay," Eponine laughed. "Now how have my favourite boys been?"

"Really good! We've been staying with a really nice man called Enjolras and he lives in a _mansion!" _Henry exclaimed.

Eponine paled. "What have I told you about going with strangers…" she scolded lightly.

"No Ponine!" Gavroche exclaimed, "he's with the police. They told us to stay there until we sort out where to stay."

"Oh okay," Eponine sighed in relief. She then looked to Gavroche and lowered her voice. "Our parents?" she asked.

"On the run," he answered in a whisper. Eponine nodded in acknowledgment.

"So how has been living in a _mansion _been?" she asked, giggling slightly and not noticing her sister's presence.

"It's been _amazing!" _Luke replied, smiling broadly, "it's so _big_! But I really missed you."

"I missed you too, little man," Eponine replied.

"Did you miss me?" Henry asked. Eponine nodded.

"Did you miss me?" Gavroche asked.

Eponine laughed, "I missed all of you."

"_Did you miss me?" _they heard a voice ask and turned their heads to see Azelma standing in the corner of the room.

There was a short pause before Eponine gave her sister an awkward smile, "of course, Zelma, c'mere I need to talk to you."

Azelma begrudgingly walked over to her sister.

"How have _you _enjoyed the mansion?" Eponine asked. "Or rather, the hot guy outside the door?"

Azelma blushed red. "How did you…?

"There's glass window at the top of the door, he's hot. It wasn't particularly hard to out the pieces together," she laughed her usual bell-like laughter that intimidated Azelma ever so much.

"Well the boys are already trying to set you two up," Azelma stated with a chuckle, with a hint of bitterness that only Enjolras could detect, who (along with Grantaire) was listening to their conversation, but making it look like they were talking.

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" she asked, giving the boys a playful glare.

"He's really nice Ponine," Luke offered, "far nicer than Parnasse."

"Hush Luke, you know that Montparnasse is my boyfriend," Eponine scolded.

At those words, Enjolras was reminded of her abusive boyfriend. "He beats her you know," Enjolras whispered.

"Really?" Grantaire asked in a whisper. Enjolras nodded.

"But ya don' love 'im," Gavroche told her.

"Yes I do Gavroche. Please stop," Eponine said with a tone that made it perfectly clear that the topic was over.

"I even chose you a room in the house," Gavroche said, appearing to be used to changing the subject quickly.

"Oh no," Eponine said, "that's very nice of you, but we… we can't stay there in that man's house."

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"I can't pay, I don't know what kind of payment he wants…" she trailed off.

"He's a good one, Ponine," Gavroche told her, "_not _like Parnasse and don't tell me some a whole load of rubbish that you love him. You should love Enjolras, I bet he would love you!"

"Gavroche, you don't understand," she said sadly then added in a much lower voice, not intending anyone to hear. "Good people don't love me."

"Can we bring in Enjolras to meet you then?" Henry asked. Eponine sighed, but nodded.

The twins both ran off and soon came back with two men, one blonde and one with pitch black hair.

"Hello, I'm Enjolras," Enjolras said nervously, extending a hand which Eponine shook.

"Eponine," she smiled.

"Eponine?" Grantaire asked, I didn't know it was you!"

"Grantaire! It's good to see you again," she laughed. She then leaned closer to Enjolras (who had stepped beside Grantaire). "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to stay in your house…. I don't have much money, I just work at a café and—" she started to say.

"No, no, no," Enjolras interrupted, "it's free, no money involved."

"Then what payment do you want?" the brunette asked with narrowed eyes.

"No payment whatsoever," Enjolras told her.

"I told you he was nice," Gavroche said, grinning from ear to ear.

Eponine stuck out her tongue at him and continued to question Enjolras, "for how long?"

"As long as you want to," he replied without thinking about what his parents would have to say about that.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

Eponine's here! Please review!


End file.
